Waiting For You
by pragmatically yours
Summary: AU & OOC; Three years ago, he had walked away without a word. He took three things with him: sheet music, some cash and her heart. But he’s back now. And he’s willing to do anything to have her back where she belongs. [H X B] ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Or the beautiful song I used here. They both belong to their respective owners.

I was listening to love songs and a plot bunny suddenly began to gnaw on my leg and WOULD NOT let go until I typed this little ditty up...

**What you need to know:** Three years ago, he had walked away without a word. He took three things with him: sheet music, some cash and her heart. But he's back now. And he's willing to do anything to have her back where she belongs.

**Warning**: AU and **reallyOOC!Hiei**. Sorry! If he wasn't, there's no way this scenario would work. ;-;

**

* * *

**

**Waiting For You**

**Drabbled by bittersweet-memory**

**

* * *

**

A few moments before, the sky had finally done what it had been threatening to do for the past week and broke open. Raindrops were pouring around the two men staring at each other. From a distance it looked like an old-fashioned Western stare-down. But they both knew that there was a lot more at stake than money and town-domination.

"Hiei, are you sure you wanna do this? There's still time to turn back you know..."

The one with crimson eyes heaved a deep sigh and nodded before turning and walking away. Seeing this, Yusuke made one last attempt to stop him.

"What do you want me to tell her?"

It worked. He paused and turned around slowly but still didn't say anything.

But the look in his eyes spoke for itself.

_Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I can't love her the way she deserves to be loved. Tell her to go on with her life and forget about me. Tell her to find someone new. _

_Tell her to be happy._

Before he walked away this time, Yusuke had already run up to him and in an uncharacteristic show of emotion, hugged him so tightly that he couldn't breathe.

"Take care of yourself out there all right? And you can always come back..."

He disentangled himself from the awkward embrace and waved goodbye.

Then he boarded the train, leaving his old life in search of something better.

**

* * *

**

Kazuma Kuwabara sighed. Luck was definitely not on his side today. First, he'd slipped when he tripped on his blanket when he tried to get up out of bed this morning. Then, his sister had informed him that they had run out of milk and there wouldn't be enough for his customary bowl of cereal. And if that wasn't the end of it, he found out that one of the few friends he'd gained and kept through the years left without saying goodbye.

And he had been elected to tell Botan.

_Just great..._

He walked into the Yukimura ramen shop and ordered two bowls. He had a feeling that Botan would need a bit of comfort food.

"Hey Kuwabara! What are you doing here?"

He turned to see Keiko Yukimura, future owner of said ramen shop, Yusuke's "special friend", smart-girl extraordinaire and all-around good friend looking at him with her customary smile.

"Hey Keiko! I'm just waiting for Botan to show up."

"Oh, well she was behind me a minute ago. She should be here pretty soon."

The door jingled, announcing the entrance of yet another customer and Keiko waved a harried goodbye before she back to work.

A few moments later, the ramen had cooled enough for him to begin.

But Botan still wasn't there.

**

* * *

**

"When I get my hands on him, he's going to be so sorry!"

Botan ran to the ramen shop, still seething with anger. Hiei hadn't been answering her phone calls and he hadn't come into class today. But she pushed the angry thoughts to the back of her mind. Kuwabara had asked her to meet him at the ramen shop and she was already running late. She idly wondered what this was all about but vowed that the second they were finished, she was going straight over to Hiei's and straightening him out.

_No amount of death-glares is going to get him out of this one..._

She walked through the door to find Kuwabara looking at her with what seemed to be a touch of pity in his eyes. She shrugged it off and sat down.

"Hey Botan..."

"Hey Kuwabara! What's this all about?"

"Botan...I don't know hot to tell you this..."

She stiffened. His voice held none of its usual good humor and sounded almost apologetic.

"What's wrong? Is it Shizuru? What's happened?"

"Sis is fine. It's about Hiei."

"W-What about h-him? What happened? Tell me what's wrong!"

"He's gone. I'm sorry Botan."

"What do you mean he's gone? Like he's gone on vacation? You know how he can be! Sometimes he just ups and leaves whenever it pleases him. I'm sure he'll be b—"

She was rambling now but she didn't care. She would do anything to drown out the sound of her heart shattering.

"Botan would you just listen? He's gone. Urameshi dropped him off at the train station this morning. He left. I'm sorry Botan."

She didn't remember walking home. If she concentrated, she could faintly remember the sound of a car engine starting and Keiko's usual fussing. If she tried harder, she could remember Kurama coming and tucking her in like the child she now felt she was. If she really put her mind to it, she could remember the faint feeling of tears sliding slowly down her cheeks like quicksilver.

When she was finally better, she remembered what had made her act that way and from that moment on she was alone. They still visited her and she still stopped by to say hello and they still had their customary shopping trips to the mall but from that day forward she was broken.

And she stayed that way until three years later.

When he decided to come back.

**

* * *

**

Nimble fingers flew over the piano that had been specially set up for tonight. He had to admit, sometimes his celebrity had perks. But along with the few perks he enjoyed, he got so many more problems. The stalkers and the lack of privacy were enough.

The loneliness was so stifling it took all his willpower to stop himself from screaming.

This trip back to where it started was the first time he'd ever felt at peace in a long time. Since he'd left that rainy day three years ago, he felt like he was watching his own life from a distance. Seeing it but not living it so to speak. He used to wonder what it was that gave him the feeling of absolute contentment that he tried so hard to recreate those first few days he was gone.

_It was her._

His hands stilled on the piano and brought them back down to rest in two tightly-clenched fists at his side.

He was nervous.

Who's to say that even after he "did his thing" tonight that she'd even want him back? For all he knew, she could have gotten married already, or at least have new boyfriend. But no. When he'd called Kurama two days ago to tell him he was coming, the red-head had assured him that Botan was still unclaimed.

And stone-cold to anyone not in their select group of friends.

Kurama didn't say it, but Hiei knew that he, Yusuke and even Kuwabara suspected the real reason he'd left.

Not because he wanted to further his career. He could have done that in Tokyo.

He had left because of her. He left because he...

He was afraid.

Afraid of how much he was starting to feel for her after he'd promised himself that he wouldn't get too serious. He left because she'd somehow managed to breach his carefully constructed defenses and find a place in his heart. He'd left because she was starting to become his everything.

He had been such a fool.

But now he was back. And if he had anything to say about it, she'd be with him again before tonight was through.

**

* * *

**

"Kurama, Yusuke, what's all this about? What's going on? First you dragged me out of a completely promising evening I could have spent watching chick-flicks and made me dress up in my best dress. Then Keiko and Yukina came over to fix my makeup while Shizuru did my hair. Then after they leave, you two come wearing tuxedoes and tell me to be downstairs at ten for my ride—"

She broke off as a limo pulled up to the curb near where she and aforementioned men stood talking.

A familiar orange-haired guy stuck his head out of the tinted windows and confirmed her suspicions. He was in his best suit too. A look further into the car revealed the girls, all dressed up in their best evening clothes.

"I'm not getting in until you tell me what the hell is going on!"

Kurama simply smiled in that enigmatic way that made Botan want to squeeze his cheeks and strangle him all at the same time.

"Everything will be clearer as soon as we get to our destination. For now, can you not trust us?"

Against her better judgment, she stepped into the limo and took her seat next to Keiko, smoothing out her dress' nonexistent wrinkles.

Maybe she'd be able to get some answers out of the girls...

"What's all this about?"

Keiko and Shizuru shrugged while Yukina simply smiled.

"We know as much about this as you do. After we got home, the guys insisted on us getting the same treatment."

**

* * *

**

He was pacing now.

Where the hell were they?

Suddenly, as if in answer to his silent query, the lights of a huge limo sparked in the distance and he tensed, knowing who would be coming out as soon as that door opened.

_Botan_...

"Where are we?"

He smiled the first genuine one he had in a long time.

"Hn. Stupid girl. You're in an amphitheater."

What?

He'd changed some, softened a bit while he'd been gone, but there were still traces of the smartass he was before.

She froze.

"Hiei?"

He didn't respond. He was too busy drinking in her appearance. She hadn't changed. Her soft curves were still there and her eyes were still that beautiful pink he'd tried so hard to forget. Her hair was still the color of the sky on a cloudless day and no doubt as soft as silk.

She was exquisite.

Botan was in a similar state of shock. He was still as damnably handsome now as he had been the last time she'd seen him. Under his mask of carefully cultivated sleek-sophistication, there was still a hint of the rugged handsomeness she's fallen for.

_Sex, thy name is Hiei..._

Meanwhile, Kurama and Yusuke had kept everyone in the car. They knew Hiei would appreciate a few moments to say hello to Botan alone, but after a few minutes they came out. Yukina ran to give her brother a hug. She'd been angry when he had left without telling her but in a way, she understood his decision. Keiko and Shizuru nodded to him and even Kuwabara knew that thins was not the time to be starting a fight. He settled for a harsh clap on the back (and a bop on the head for him courtesy of Shizuru).

"Let's go."

When they had gotten to the middle of the domed building, the sight of four candle-lit tables greeted them. On each one, there was a single perfect red rose and a bottle of iced Dom. Hiei had gone through great lengths to make this perfect.

On the stage, a huge grand piano was set up.

The guys were more chivalrous tonight. Even Yusuke, with his lack of anything even remotely romantic realized that tonight would be special. Each one led his respective partner to a table, leaving Botan alone to gape. A white-gloved hand suddenly appeared in front of her. She hadn't realized until now how much Hiei had grown in stature. He was probably about Yusuke's height now.

The hand hadn't moved reminding Botan of the here-and-now. She took it and allowed him to lead her to the remaining table where he pulled her chair out for her. When she asked him why he wasn't sitting, he didn't reply. He walked up to the stage and sat down at the piano.

He was going to sing for her.

**

* * *

**

As the first few notes sounded in the night air, her heart skipped a beat. She recognized the tune instantly.

It had, after all, been _their_ song.

His voice was as smooth and silky as she remembered. He had always told her he'd be famous for it one day.

And now he was.

**Oceans apart**

**Day after day**

**And I slowly go insane**

**I hear your voice**

**On the line**

**But it doesn't stop the pain**

He was singing now and looking at her every few minutes to gauge her reaction. The notes he played were so familiar to him. He heard them in his dreams every night.

Yusuke and Kurama were silently giving him their approval. Hiei had obviously put much thought into tonight. Kuwabara had already pulled Yukina to dance with him and after a look at each other (and their dates) they did the same.

**If I see you next to never**

**How can we say forever?**

**Wherever you go**

**Whatever you do**

**I will be right here**

**Waiting for you**

**Whatever it takes**

**Or how my heart breaks**

**I will be right here**

**Waiting for you**

**I took for granted all the times**

**That I would last somehow**

**I hear the laughter**

**I taste the tears**

**But I can't get near you now**

She was crying again. Tears she'd suppressed since he had left came forth, breaking like a flood through a dam. But still, she had to wonder if he meant it. She looked around her at her friends. Her family. They were so very much in love with each other. Keiko and Yusuke had been "meant to be" from the start and Yukina and Kuwabara were attached by the "red-pinky-string-of-love". Kurama and Shizuru, the unofficial adults of the group, were slower about their courtship. But it had happened.

And Botan had been alone.

She used to wonder why she couldn't get over him. There had been other guys interested. Like that Koenma from college. She had no doubt that he could have treated her like a queen. Yet still, an unidentifiable something held her back.

**Oh can't you see it baby**

**You've got me goin crazy**

**Wherever you go**

**Whatever you do**

**I will be right here**

**Waiting for you**

**Whatever it takes**

**Or how my heart breaks**

**I will be right here**

**Waiting for you**

She was walking up the stairs to the stage now. He'd seen her and now he was standing. Still singing, everything he couldn't say before was now in his eyes...in his voice...

_One more step and she'd be in his arms._

**I wonder how we can survive**

**This romance**

**But in the end if I'm with you**

**I'll take the chance**

She was singing with him now and it was glorious. Her hair was messy from his hands and his eyes were burning with something she could only call love. He placed a finger on her mouth to stop her. Kurama, Yusuke and the unforgettable Kuwabara took this as their cue and stopped dancing for a moment. They looked into their partner's eyes and began to sing the last few notes together with Hiei.

Or, at least, they did until Botan chose that moment to raise herself on tiptoes (stiletto heels be damned!) and press her mouth to his. For a moment he only stood there in shock. Then, he took over, kissing her with a fervor that took her breath away.

**Oh can't you see it baby**

**You've got me goin crazy**

In the background, there were only a few faint whispers of song. Keiko and Yukina had joined in (Shizuru flat-out refused), making the whole thing seem like a page out of a corny romance-musical but Botan didn't care. All that mattered was that he was back and he still wanted her and she still couldn't get enough of him. Everything else was secondary.

**Wherever you go**

**Whatever you do**

**I will be right here**

**Waiting for you**

**Whatever it takes**

**Or how my heart breaks**

**I will be right here**

**Waiting for you**

He was home.

**

* * *

**

**Read and review darling readers!**


End file.
